


I keep twisting and turning but my problems still follow

by PeachSweet



Series: You made flowers grow in my lung, and although they are beautiful I can't fucking breathe. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I did this out of order, In a shitty mood so i decided to write this, M/M, More Death, The main focus is Akaashi though, We learn a bit more about Kenma, another one, but everything in this story will be out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: He falls until he's too deep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hemlock - You will cause my death

Akaashi Keiji is not one for giving up, not one for losing. He knows what happens when you lose, has seen it happen to many others. He's seen it unravel, seen someone he shared his secrets with crumble. He's seen the death of Kozume Kenma, seen the downfall of the brain of Nekoma and the crash of the blood and heart.

He swears everyday that he will not end up like Kozume Kenma, will not end up dying slowly over a period of 15 years. 

He sees himself in the mirror everyday though, sees the bags under the eyes that make up can no longer hide and the sharp edges of his bones that stick out. He knows he's going to end up dead, end up with his murderer being the one that he loves so hopelessly. He doesn't want to think of it, doesn't want to think of how he's already giving up even when he tells himself that he would never give up.

-

Hemlock flowers are so beautiful, he thinks as he stares at the tiny petals that have become stained with blood. He stares down at them, stares until the world is blurry and more petals are coming up. He stares and stares and stares because it's the only thing he can do to keep himself from thinking and thinking and thinking. He's not floating above the water anymore, he's sinking and coming so close to the bottom of the inky waters that everything has disappeared.

The world isn't there, there's no solid ground, no noise of panic as he falls and falls and falls.

He falls until he's too deep.


End file.
